Sekiei
was a fabrication, that was created to serve Kū and to lead the Akuta in order fulfil Ōnoki's desire to protect peace within Iwagakure and the shinobi world. Personality Sekiei was a very childish individual. He showed a very light-hearted nature, as he enjoyed drawing randomly and was very open with his thoughts. Ironically, while looking down on humans as weaker, he was nonetheless very fascinated by their emotional nature and group interactions. Among all of the fabrications, Sekiei seemed the more emotionally sensitive, openly expressing his sorrow after learning of Kakō's and Kokuyō's deaths, claiming that despite suffering no injuries or being harmed whatsoever, he felt "pain" inside him. Sekiei was also very loyal towards those he considers allies or friends being the only one of his team-mates to openly and fully trust Mitsuki when the latter joined them, and felt completely shocked and heartbroken upon Mitsuki's betrayal, causing Sekiei to showcase his inner anger and hatred. Ultimately, Sekiei's greatest goal was simply to connect with people, feeling that such bonds gave him purpose. Appearance Sekiei was a young man with brown, bowl-cut hair and pale skin. He had large, green, pupilless eyes and the lower half of his face was concealed by bandages. He wore a purple tunic over a black bodysuit, his hands also being covered by bandages. Abilities Being created with special powers and jutsu, Sekiei was implanted with Explosive Clay,Boruto episode 79 allowing him to simultaneously use Earth and Lightning Release to use Explosion Release. Utilising the kekkei genkai to use C1, Sekiei could create a variety of clay insects that explode. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Sekiei first appears at the entrance to Konohagakure, supporting Kokuyō as he attacks Saō and Uō. He leaves both men incapacitated before fleeing with Mitsuki. When the genjutsu on Yurito was broken, Sekiei's C1 detonated in an attempt to kill him, but Yurito survived, though was left in a critical condition. On their way back to the Land of Earth, Sekiei took an open liking towards Mitsuki as an artificial human. He began talking about how Mitsuki's being would help in advancing their goal, only to be interrupted by Kokuyō, who didn't trust Mitsuki with such information. As they approached the Land of Stone's border, Kokuyō noticed that they were being pursued by Konoha-nin. Sekiei was sent ahead with Mitsuki while Kokuyō engaged the pursuers. When they learned that two Konoha-nin made it past Kokuyō, Sekiei left Mitsuki with the two Akuta while he faced the enemies. Sekiei was intrigued by the Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha's fixation on retrieving their "friend" Mitsuki. Despite this, he quickly went to work to kill them. As his Explosive Clay proved to powerful for the Konoha-nin, Boruto summoned Garaga to aid. While the giant snake initially refused to help, ultimately began attacking Sekiei on the grounds of proving his might. Sekiei prepared a counter-attack, by his body suddenly gave out in strength. Luckily, he was saved by the timely arrival of Mitsuki. Mitsuki then made his intentions clear joining the artificial men by striking Boruto hard with his Lightning Release, thus earning Kokuyō's full trust as they departed from Boruto and Sarada. Later, as Sekiei's body began breaking down again, Kokuyō left Mitsuki to look over Sekiei while he returned to base for help. As they passed the time with Mitsuki telling Sekiei more about human nature and his life in Konohagakure, he suddenly ensnared Mitsuki with one of his clay insects. He revealed he was aware of Mitsuki feigning killing the guard from earlier and leaving behind a snake. Mitsuki insisted that he merely left a message saying he make the personal choice freely leave Konohagakure. Accepting that Mitsuki really had no ulterior motive besides learning who he really is, Sekiei decided to hide Mitsuki's secret message as a sign of friendship. Soon afterwards, Sekiei's fellow artificial humans arrived and partially treated his condition, stabilising him enough to get him back to the base while Sekiei vouched for Mitsuki's trustworthiness. After fully recovering and returning to their headquarters, Sekiei showed Mitsuki around, including Mitsuki's room his own. Inside Sekiei's, there were various drawings he made of people he cared about, including Mitsuki. Mitsuki was then brought before a scientist to analyse his unique body. During which, they found Cursed Seal on Mitsuki's heart. When Kirara's body began weakening, it caused her genjutsu on the village officials to end. Realising that they had to take drastic measure to keep their work secret from the outside world, Kū launched a hostile takeover. Once succeeding, the artificial humans began growing irritable at Kū's refusal to try a human heart transplant on them, which could likely save their lives, on the grounds that hey did not yet have Ōnoki's permission. They were then tasked with finding Ōnoki. When Ōnoki was found but refused to go through with the transplant, Kū decided to take charge and subdue the elder. Sekiei was then very eager to feel more human once getting a heart. Later, Sekiei's body began to break down once more and the doctor tended to Sekiei's deterioration. Sekiei asked the doctor how their lives would be after receiving their hearts. After receiving the doctor's answer, Sekiei only wanted to protect his friends while not wanting to be strong. Sekiei informed Mitsuki that he found out Kakō and Kokuyō had been defeated by the Konoha genin. He asked Mitsuki how that would change once he received his heart, only for Mitsuki to answer that having a heart doesn't make one human. After Sekiei's condition was treated, he and Mitsuki went to meet Kū while delivering a completed artificial heart. Sekiei witnessed Mitsuki's betrayal after giving Kū the heart, revealed to be disguised snakes, leaving Sekiei enraged. As Kū retreated to treat his wounds and decaying body, Boruto and Sarada followed him while Sekiei stayed to face Mitsuki. He voiced his contempt at Mitsuki for the betrayal, feeling so foolish for believing Mitsuki's lies and false friendship, attacking relentless with his Explosive Clay even as his body began to give out. Mitsuki however insisted that he did come to view him as a friend, wanting to stop him from destroying himself, both from overexertion and going down a dark path. As Mitsuki continued to fight defensively, negating the Explosive Clay with Lightning Release, Sekiei finally collapsed. Mitsuki decided to console him, offering to take Sekiei to Orochimaru for modifications to save his life. Seeing that Mitsuki's intentions were true, Sekiei conceded defeat and voiced his simple wishes of connecting with others, regretting that he couldn't have the life Mitsuki had despite being an artificial human as well. Sekiei held his fist out for one more bump with Mitsuki as a friend, but perished before Mitsuki could reciprocate. Trivia * means "quartz". References pt-br:Sekiei ru:Секией